


What a life

by avocaDO_1221



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanbaek are married for almost twenty years now, M/M, Park Family, Sehun is their son idk how old is he tho, What Was I Thinking?, husbands!chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocaDO_1221/pseuds/avocaDO_1221
Summary: Just another day at the Park household.





	What a life

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something? I'm a sucker for Park family (I mean,who isn't :")) so I wanted to get this out of my system, and here I am.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.
> 
> Warning : unbeta-ed. I was half dead when I wrote this :)

Baekhyun was hiding. The enemy could be anywhere here and he tried his best to move forward, sneak between the buildings to stay inconspicuous, without making any noise. He was almost there. He heard someone shifting outside the room and he checked his pistol and slowly moved in the shadows. He held his breath and he was about to aim when a loud "Ping!" resounded the entire room followed by multiple other pings and in a moment of distraction,he had shifted in the wrong direction and now he was dead sure that had given away his position to his enemy. Shitshitshitshit what if he had been found? Oh God this is seriously going to be a mess he can't die yet... Not at this stage when he is almost there, being one of the two sole survivors at this point, definitely not now and- He had been shot.

Cursing under his breathe, he glared at the 'You have been killed by Kimjongdaewifeu' message mocking him on his screen. He was literally moments away from his chicken dinner and he was so furious he let out a wild cry and reached for his phone, the root cause of his misery, fuming with rage. Whoever is the one behind this notification,he is so gonna murder that motHERFUC-

WAIT. WHAT? A new video from SeChan? Aren't they on their vacation in LA right now? Must be one of their random vlogs. His confusion only increased further when YouTube displayed the title of the video, "SeChan-What a life- MV". It was followed by multiple messages of '@real_pcy tagged you in a post' and '@oohsehun tagged you in a post'.

Wow. So the father and son were definitely NOT on a vacation, but they had the time to compose and record a song, and even shoot a music video for that? On top of that they had the audacity to hide the entire thing from him. Or was it one of their old compositions? He doesn't remember seeing or listening to anything called 'What a life,though.

He scrunched up his nose further in confusion and clicked on one of his Instagram tags. He was, indeed tagged in a picture of his husband and son wearing some expensive af suits and smirking at the camera (Goddamn he so badly wanted to wipe that smirk off of his husband's face) and he read the caption below. "@baekhyunee_exo for you🥂".Huh. What does that even mean? Did they dedicate the song to him? He was confused all the while trying to fight the blush creeping up his face 'God Baekhyun control yourself you're not a fucking teenager you've been married for 19 years now ughhhhh' and then he scrolled down further to see his son has posted few more pictures too and tagged him in them. He decided it's time he check out the MV for himself and clicked on the YouTube notification.

The music was fresh. Totally their style. Baekhyun was in awe at how did they manage to pull this off in literally 15 days. Pride swelled up inside him, his family has, indeed, been blessed with talent. He was even singing along with the chorus. This is gonna be a chartbuster! He immediately started replaying it once the song ended,and now the initial adrenaline rush is gone, he actually started paying attention to the lyrics and the things that he missed during the first listen. And thats when he noticed something.

"Come out if you have time

Gather around for a meeting

Circle, square, triangle, and x

It’s boring playing games everyday..."

Park.Fucking.Chanyeol. Did he just write a diss track. He couldn't believe that he got openly called out by his husband for being a homebody and not moving when they called him to join them on this trip. in his defense, he had a few urgent stuff to deal with, as the co-creative director of the clothing line brand he created. And he absolutely can't believe that little shit, his son, agreed to his Dad's idea? Was all the love he had shown towards his Appa a frigging lie?!???!!!! Watch him throw his shoes at this ungrateful excuse of a son the next time when he comes and tries to snuggle with his 'Baekhyunie Appa'.

But seriously though, the song was really good and Baekhyun can't help but be proud of them both and that thought, made him go soft for both his husband and his son. Not to mention how good looking the both of them were. That gave rise to another wave of exasperation inside him that now there will be a herd of fangirls ogling at his husband and his little kid. He rolled his eyes at the thought and smirked to himself, because he is the one who officially owns the ~~non-existent~~ ass of Park Chanyeol.Still,he decided to do some snooping around, and switched to one of his private accounts to scroll through the comment section and fight those annoying idiots.

"Oppa we're so proud of you! This is a bop!" 

"Oh.My.God the visuals, the music, the concept everything is DOPE! We love it!!!"

"Love from India! <3 "

"Stream Stream Stream!"

Seeing these type of comments filled him up with excitement and joy. The fans like it so much, too. Intellectuals. Baekhyun scrolled past the typical comments and decided he had done enough of undercover work and thought of exiting the comment section, that's when he noticed few stuff written in hangul. He thought he saw wrong, and squinted his eyes to see what was written once again. A loud snort escaped him. Inappropriate scenes? Oh if only he could, he would show everyone the REAL inappropriate. And what did the poor yacht do? When did girls dancing on a yacht became a crime? Can't two gay men party with girls? Also why does it hurt these idiotic fangirls, when they can't even seem to digest the fact that their 'oppars' won't even spare a glance at any woman, let alone these dancers. He had his devilish grin on, and he started sending a plethora of attacks ranging from a middle finger emoji to comments like 'I hope you choke and di e, bitxh' (very mature, Baekhyun) to everyone who attempted to even touch his babies, his earlier annoyance at both of them totally forgotten, and he was starting to feel happier inside the more people he fought.

His little counter attack session was interrupted by a phone call. He saw the caller ID and his face lit up but in a nanosecond, the fury came flooding back. "YAAAH PARK CHANYEOL! DO YOU WANNA DIE?!!!!" he literally started screaming into the phone and he was able to hear his son cackling in the background. "I told you Dad, keeping the speaker mode on and putting that phone 5 metres away was a good idea. I knew that Appa was gonna scream like that!" his son managed to somehow speak all the while wheezing and trying not to die.

"Did you like it, Baekhyunee?" the deep voice of his husband brimmed with expectation and adoration sent a shiver down Baek's body. Oh God no wonder this giant puppy of a human can literally get away with anything he does, Baekhyun sure becomes a puddle of goo whenever he hears his husband's voice spoken to him closely and intimately. He can still hear the faint dying whale noises of his son somewhere in the background.

"Ofcourse, you big baby. I loved it. But you sneaky little shits hid a whole song production from me. I'm mad."

"Well then how do you want me to make it up to you, Baek?"

"Ew can you two please stop for now and continue this when I'm not here I don't wanna know the details-"

"PARK SEHUN YOU BRAT!"


End file.
